


坟头囚爱

by Narimode



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narimode/pseuds/Narimode
Summary: 绿了那个拉美西斯二世（bushi）





	坟头囚爱

太阳因你而升起，我心怀独一无二的爱情，她无可代替，仅仅擦肩而过的瞬间，她便偷走了我的心。若是她离去，我的心也随她而去。  
——题记

一

神圣而又浩瀚的尼罗河滋养着这片土地上的每一个埃及人，她一望无际又倾泻奔流，她如此雄浑又如此安详，尽管她泥沙浑浊，却足以令世界上的任何一条河流黯然失色。

法老赛提一世的小儿子，奥兹曼迪亚斯年轻英俊，他拥有埃及人的高身材、黑头发以及小麦色的皮肤。他的瞳色是太阳神拉赐予他的，如太阳般的金色散发着日轮的光辉。

与其他兄弟不同，奥兹曼迪亚斯拥有独属于自己的寝殿，花园，就连身边侍奉的人都是精心挑选出来的，作为最受偏爱的那一个儿子，他平日里就跟在赛提一世的身边，学习法老的事务。

不得不说，大概就连太阳神，都是偏爱这位少年的。

 

二

少女茫然地望着周围的一切，她不知自己身处何处。当时一同灵子转换的玛修不见了踪影，她试图联系迦勒底，可通讯器也不见任何反应。

如今看来只有等迦勒底的救援了。

少女有些丧气。

她刚到这个时代不久，就被从草丛里冒出来的不知名的小怪物缠上了。

她望着飞在半空的斯芬克斯，身材娇小的狮身兽正连拉带拽地撕扯着少女的衣角，似是要把少女推搡到何处似的。

“等等？你这是怎么回事啊？？？”

斯芬克斯的力气很大，它将少女拖拽了好一段距离。少女想伸手去扒开狮身兽，可又怕它会咬自己，因此只能开始与它进行争夺衣角大战。

“谁在那里鬼鬼祟祟的？还不给余出来？”

听到有其他人在，少女吓得一嘚瑟，她猛地抬起头，眼神撞进了那片日轮的金色。

这就是，来自迦勒底的少女与法老王的第一次相遇。

 

三

奥兹曼迪亚斯也不知道自己是怎么了。

像少女这样穿着奇怪的外邦人，理应是该被抓起来立刻处死的。从小被奉承惯了的法老王之子从不允许他人的忤逆，因此奥兹曼迪亚斯与少女的初遇并不算美好。

可少年王者又出于强烈的好奇心，他就像豢养宠物一样，选择将少女养在了自己的寝殿。

他把她留在了一个不起眼的小房间里，并安排了个嘴严实的侍女留在她旁边侍奉，顺带监视。

奥兹曼迪亚斯觉得少女身上的那件黑白色的奇怪衣服真是难看极了，于是他命令少女换上了他们这里的衣物：浅亚麻色的衣裙带着绣有花纹的宽松裙摆，巧妙地系在胸下的花结勾勒出少女姣好的身姿。

这样看就顺眼多了。

无论多么繁忙，奥兹曼迪亚斯每日都会来探望少女，美名“监视”。

起初两个人一见面就争吵，后来奥兹曼迪亚斯干脆下令不允许侍女再和少女说一句话，没人和自己交流的少女闲得挠墙，就自然而然选择了服软。

他以为自己终于支配了她。

 

四

夜晚的奥兹曼迪亚斯，独自一人在寝殿里。

这是他第一次对女人产生欲念。

他喘着粗气，手里握着已经傲然抬首的硬物。此时他金色的眼眸因情欲而变得宛如泥沼，他半眯着眼睛，脑中臆想着少女的胴体。

少女的皮肤与他们不同，白嫩得像牛奶一样。她身材不高，也不及他们这里的女人丰腴，但穿着他们的衣服却又意外合适，衬得少女极有风韵。

少年王者想象着他就那样闯进少女的闺阁，扯开她的衣裙，将少女的呼喊之声吞进口里，用手去感受她的每一寸肌肤。

从嘴唇开始，沿着脖颈一路下滑，路过锁骨，去疼爱那对小椒乳，吻过她平坦的小腹，最终流连于她芬芳的花瓣。

如果能换来她动情的回应，身为法老的他去服侍她又如何。

然后把她压在身下，进入她，用自己去感受她。她那么娇小可人，大概那里也是紧致而又温暖的吧。

她应该是第一次，听说女人第一次都是会痛的，所以他一定要好好疼惜她。

想到自己在少女体内抽插的样子，奥兹曼迪亚斯也跟着加快了手中的动作。升天般的快感袭向大脑，他喘息了一声，将第一次中出交到了自己手上。

 

五

“奥兹曼迪亚斯，你的年龄不小了，我想，在你登基之后，应当有一位漂亮的王后陪在你身边。”

一日，赛提一世向少年提起了他的婚事。

“我认为那个叫妮菲塔丽的贵族家的女儿就不错，家世很好，衬得上你。”

奥兹曼迪亚斯低垂着眉眼，婉拒到“我现在并没有这些心思，父王。”

他抬起头，认真地望着赛提一世说“我现在只想为能成为一个好的法老而努力。”

他会成为比父亲还要伟大的法老，他会强大到不可一世，然后他会迎娶他心悦的那位异邦少女，他的小娇花。

眼看法老王赛提一世的身体愈见病弱，奥兹曼迪亚斯开始真正承担起了作为继承人的责任。劳于政务的他并不能每日去看望少女，但他总是会在夜深人静的时候、趁她熟睡，潜入她的房间。

他会爱怜而又极近温柔地亲吻少女，用唇去勾勒她的眉眼。就像对待此间最珍贵的宝物一般，在他眼中就连王冠上最璀璨的宝石都不及她一分一毫，但是他却需要那顶王冠，去完成他的霸业，去守护他的少女。

时间，过得太快了。

 

六

少女毫无征兆地消失了。

其实也不算是毫无征兆，只是和迦勒底恢复联系的她立刻进行了灵子转移。

这段时光对少女来说，大概就像是一场梦吧。

但对奥兹曼迪亚斯来说，他却是失去了他的爱情。就像被夺走了太阳一样，他的日子变成无休止的黑暗与冰冷。

加冕为法老王的拉美西斯二世，在位67年，享年90岁。

这对于当时来说过于长久的寿命，对他而言却是另一种折磨。

奥兹曼迪亚斯先后娶了8位皇后，嫔妃不计其数。

其中他最为宠爱的，是那位魅力、甜蜜的拥有者，妮菲塔丽。就像发泄心中的愤恨一般，他将所有的宠爱都加注在了这位长得极美的王妃身上。

他为她修建莲池，为她铺满七彩的橄榄石。

就好像是在对那位消失的少女说，

看啊，你这个负心的女人。你所舍弃是法老王的宠爱，即使你不在，也还是有数不胜数的女人对他的宠爱趋之若鹫。

但是，对于在23岁时失去她的他来说，这67年，太久了。

 

七

“余乃奥兹曼迪亚斯，万王之王。全能之神.......”

男人的自我介绍还没有说完，就骤然停止。

为了适应各个时代，身为从者的他们自然会被灌输所有当代的知识。当然拉美西斯二世也知道，这次他被召唤的原因，就是为了辅佐这位年轻的Master，拯救人理。

在看清少女的容貌之后，奥兹曼迪亚斯几乎是迫不及待地将少女拥入了怀中。

这一刻他已经等了太久了。

但下一秒他就被迫和少女分开，立在身旁的几位从者几乎是警惕地看着这位新来的同伴。

那敌视眼神仿佛在说“还没轮到我们呢，你又是怎么回事？”

看来不止一人觊觎他的人呢。

来到迦勒底的奥兹曼迪亚斯得知了当初的真相。原来少女是因为灵子转移装置的故障，转移到了错误的时空。

但他可不认为他与她的相识是错误的。

对于少女来说，距离她离开他的那个时代，只是过了一个月。

可对奥兹曼迪亚斯来说，却是一生。

 

八

少女的身上仿佛拥有奇怪的魔力。

不管是远古的王也好，凯尔特的英雄也罢，或是那些性格扭曲的反英雄，都为其倾倒。

所以在刚被召唤时就被敌视了的奥兹曼迪亚斯并不受其他从者的欢迎。

他不介意。

比起和那些无关紧要的打好关系，他更在意的是如何夺得少女的芳心。

少女似乎狡猾地懂得如何处理从者们的针锋相对，也能在适当的时间装傻充愣逃过他们的紧追。不过平常有那位人类最古的英雄王守护在她身边，其他人即使有所不满，也不敢造次。

来到迦勒底不久，奥兹曼迪亚斯就发现了少女与英雄王之间的不平凡。

比如他们大多时候形影不离，比如少女会在英雄王的面前露出难得的撒娇与依赖。

这些都是他从未得到过的。

他大概唯一得到过的，就只有少女心不甘情不愿的服软吧。

 

九

今天是少女的生日。

骄傲的法老王想成为第一个祝贺她的那个人。

他一早来到了少女房间门前，正打算抬手敲门，却听见了门里依稀传来的呻吟声。

“嗯...哈....吉尔...停....”

迦勒底设施的隔音效果极好。通常在房间做这种事情，是不会被外面的人听到的。

可吉尔伽美什似是察觉到了奥兹曼迪亚斯的到来。他把少女抱了起来，将她压在房门上，狠狠操弄。

“我们...去，床上好不好？”少女的声音因为英雄王的冲撞而显得支离破碎，而吉尔伽美什却是嫌少女叫得不够令他尽兴般，对着内里的软肉狠狠顶撞。

他自然是知道她的敏感点在哪。

他的一只手伸向了少女花瓣间的小核，低首俯在少女的耳边，对她说“哼，那个男人是用怎样的眼光看你，你还不明白吗？”

那个男人，不仅要和他抢王的名号，就连少女也妄图夺走。

不过怎么可能，少女的心是属于他的。

这样想着的吉尔伽美什似是被愉悦到了一样，他说“这次本王就饶了你。”

少女的双腿环在他的腰间，吉尔伽美什似是加快了身下的顶弄，在少女的尖叫声中与她攀至高峰。

而奥兹曼迪亚斯一直都在门外，听闻了全程。

 

十

一次特异点的勘查中，迦勒底的Master失踪了。

与其一同失踪的还有那位刚来不久的法老王。

少女被法老王囚禁在那座光辉的大复合神殿中。巨大的灵庙与神殿互相组合，里面关着法老王一生最爱的少女。

他如愿以偿地进入了少女的身体。少女的身体就像他曾经无数次想象过的那样，温暖而又柔软。身体上的欢愉他作为法老王尝试过不少，只是这种同时心灵与身体上的满足，对于奥兹曼迪亚斯来说却是第一次。

他以征服的姿态将少女压在身下，用恋人间最原始的形式将少女占有。他进出着少女的身体，看着少女温热的体液被不断带出，淋在她的腿间，他的身上，以及白色的床单上。

古铜色的皮肤与白嫩的肌肤产生了最完美的视觉性融合。

少女哭喊着，甚至嘴中叫着那位英雄王的名字。

奥兹曼迪亚斯吻住了她，吞掉了那些令他不悦的话语。

“你是余的了，你终究也只能是余的。”

他的舌头滑过少女口腔里的每一寸内壁，手中爱抚着少女的那对乳房，身下的动作也丝毫不见怠慢。

他温柔，却又粗暴。他在少女的肌肤上留下斑斑印迹，在每一次快要射出来的时候，他都将自己的硬物伸进少女子宫的最深处。

像是要在少女的体内永远留下属于他的东西。

少女被奥兹曼迪亚斯折磨得昏厥了一次又一次，声音也叫得沙哑了。可法老王依旧乐此不疲，在结束了一次后，又要了她另一次。

‘你我之间，永远没有结束了。’

因为两个人从此将会真正地做到形影不离，不管是肉体上也好，还是心灵上。

‘你只有我了，就像我只要你一样。’

少女被囚禁在了这里，囚禁在了停滞的时间之中，囚禁在了法老王的怀抱里。

迦勒底的故事似乎已经结束了。

但这所神殿的故事，还很长。


End file.
